The invention relates to a method of actuating the needle selection latches of a knitting machine, the latches being adapted to occupy two end positions, the transition from the first to the second end position being in made in two stages, a first stage consisting in bringing a component of the latch into engagement with a cam and a second stage resulting from the displacement of the cam relative to the latch transversely to the plane in which the latch oscillates. The invention also relates to a device for performing the method.
In order to increase the selection rate of knitting machines, it has become necessary to increase the number of selection levels, for reasons both of bulk and of limitations to the actuating frequency, which is usually at a maximum of about 150 Hz. The number of selection levels is increased by adversely altering the bulk, by increasing the number of electromagnets and consequently increasing the price. In any case the number of levels is limited and the maximum total of selection frequencies is 600-800 Hz over all the levels.